Obliviate
by LylyanneBlack
Summary: A Draco y a Hermione se les ha aplicado el hechizo desmemorizador. Pasarán por diversos obstáculos en busca de recuperar sus identidades.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí vamos..._

* * *

PoV. Él.  
Estaba sentado. Solo. El cielo gris que reflejaban mis ojos era mi única vista. Con la cabeza alzada me levanté, recuperé

mi postura, erguí mi espalda y semblante dispuesto a alejarme y volver pero, un pensamiento fugaz me detuvo, una pregunta se formuló dentro de mi cabeza y me frenó totalmente, sin la respuesta no sabría a dónde ir: Quién era?  
Observé mi reflejo en los charcos que se habían acumulado aparentemente por una lluvia reciente, mire mi rostro y mis facciones tratando de reconocerme, pero fueron intentos inútiles, pues nada hacía que recordara algo, si es que había olvidado. Otra pregunta llego de improviso a mi: dónde demonios estaba?  
Olvidándome un instante de mi, vi a mi alrededor y al cabo de un segundo me percaté de que tampoco tenía la noción de qué era ese lugar, no tenia idea de dónde estaba, parecía una villa abandonada; desértica, en un sentido tanto literal como metafórico: no había rastro aparente de que alguien viviera allí, era de noche y a pesar de ello y de la aperente lluvia reciente, reinaba un calor abrazante, sofocate. La luz de luna que caía sobre el sitio no ayudaba en su apariencia, sólo le daba un aspecto sombrío; lúgubre.  
Decidí que no iba a lograr nada quedándome ahí parado. Caminé hacia el lugar, adentrándome mientras observaba con detenimiento los detalles de esos locales "deben ser muggles" se formuló automáticamente ese comentario dentro de mi cabeza y luego reparé en ello creando una nueva incógnita "muggle? Qué demonios significa 'muggle'?"  
Esta situación comenzaba a fastidiarme, el no saber quién era o dónde estaba, era algo desesperante, y ahora contribuyendo a ello, estaba el no saber el estúpido significado de una estúpida palabra...  
Continué mi caminata a lo que fuera un lugar decente de habitar. No era grande ahí, así que rápido di con un establecimiento, a simple vista parecía un pub, y viendo que no encontraría nada mejor, me decidi a entrar.  
Estaba vacío, no me esperaba algo diferente. Era un lugar al parecer totalmente deshabitado, había una barra al fondo y detrás de ésta un estante lleno de botellas muy probablemente de licor. Me aproximé para asegurarme de que no hubiera alguien mas, y así era. Al otro lado había mesas que seguro habían sido usadas por los clientes que pudo haber llegado a tener el local. A la izquierda de la barra había unas escaleras que daban opción de bajar o subir. Decidí bajar.  
Me adentre en ellas y di con un primer piso. Estaba igual de abandonado que el resto del sitio. Un largo pasillo con puertas a los lados lo formaba. Con cautela me aproxime a la primera, me hacerqué al pomo y lo tome lentamente. Lo giré y al abrir comprobé su soledad. Sali y comencé a verificar el resto de las puertas. Todas contenían lo mismo que la primera: una cama, al frente un ropero, a los lados dos burós con una lámpara sobre cada uno. Elegí la última alcoba para mi estadía.  
Me quite la capa negra que llevaba, la cual estaba empapada, no dudo que la lluvia me atrapara. Me deshice de las botas y me tumbé sobre la cama y casi inmediatamente en el momento en que la toqué, caí rendido en un profundo sueño. Mañana será otro día...

PoV. Ella.  
Estaba sentada, al parecer quedé dormida en esa posición. Me dolía la cabeza intensamente y dudando un momento abrí los ojos.  
Me encontraba en una habitación desconocida para mi. Parecía de un hostal o motel barato. Me levante rápidamente para comprobar que estuviera bien. Mi cuerpo me dolía pero no tenia marcas de agresiones o algo mas. Vi a lo lejos un par de botas. Me asusté, pues no podían ser mías.  
Estaba dentro del baño y la puerta estaba entreabierta. Me mojé la cara en el lavamanos y miré mi reflejo en la media luna que se encontraba sobre él. Observé mi cabello, mi rostro y me percaté por primera vez de algo: no sabía quién era yo.  
Aún temerosa de cualquier situación, me aproximé a la puerta sígiliosamente, asomé un poco la cabeza por el espacio que había. Vi lo que era una capa al parecer sobre el suelo. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin entender muy bien el porqué. Abrí un poco más con precaución y observe la habitación.  
Estaba casi a obscurás, sólo una lámpara estaba encendida. Di un respingo al notar un bulto sobre la cama y sin poder controlar mi reacción, un pequeño gritillo de impresión se escapó de mis labios. Lo que fuera que estaba ahí me escuchó, pues el bulto comenzó a moverse. Cerré la puerta al instante quedando pegada mi espalda a ella y con mi pulso mas rápido que nunca.  
Y ahora, qué se supone que debería hacer? No sabía en dónde estaba y, pensándolo bien, tampoco recordaba quién era...

PoV. Autor.  
Ese último pensamiento hizo que ella se pusiera mas nerviosa, él sin embargo estaba apunto de despertar. Un ruido había irrumpido en sus sueños, "algo extraño" pensó, pues ese lugar parecía haber estado vacío en las horas anteriores, y con el pensamiento de que pudiera haber llegado alguien se levantó rápidamente, se colocó las botas. La capa aun estaba mojada así que optó por dejarta sobre el ropero y fue ahí cuando se percató de una puerta al fondo, se acercó y con cuidado tomo el picaporte. Lo giró.  
Ella sintió la presencia de alguien afuera y rápidamente cerró la aldaba que estaba arriba del pomo.  
"Cerrada" masculló él en un tono muy bajo, "debí suponerlo", iba a alejarse cuando reaccionó, "por dentro?" esa pregunta hizo que se le erizaran los bellos del cuerpo. Se aproximó nuevamente sin saber porqué y en un acto casi automático tocó esperando respuesta.  
Quién era? Porqué estaba ahí? Qué quería? Ella se alejó de la puerta, se adentró en la bañera y corrió las cortinas como si ellas fueran a protegerle de algo. Se sentó y sintió algo en su bolsillo. Un pedazo de madera, pulido y perfecto: porque traía esa vara?  
Al no obtener respuesta, él trato de abrir de nuevo la puerta, era extraño, el pomo giraba pero seguía cerrada. Empujó levemente y notó un pasador.  
- Quién esta ahí? -preguntó tratando de sonar seguro y serio, aunque un leve desivel en su tono se escapó.  
"Qué respondo?" pensó ella, "respondo?" volvió a cuestionarse. No sabía su nombre. No sabía quien era. si no podía decir la verdad, entonces se crearía una identidad "piensa un nombre" se exigió y repentinamente llegó a su cabeza uno muy poco común "Hermione... Sí, ese será" concluyó para sus adentros.  
Él comenzaba a impacientarse, llamó nuevamente a la puerta y ella, aún dudando de sus actos salió de la bañera, si no tenía noción de nada, al menos intentaría averiguar. Corrió la aldaba y abrió despacio.  
"Una mujer" pensó él, "qué hace una mujer encerrada en el baño?" la miro por varios segundos. Se miraron y sintieron algo. Sabían en sus adentros que había algo familiar en el otro, pero no sabían con exactitud lo que era.  
Ella decidió actuar primero.  
- Quién eres? -preguntó rápidamente. Su corazón no había bajado la intensidad de sus latidos.  
Él dudo un momento qué responder, no sabía su nombre, su mirar se posó detrás de ella, una figura de un dragón estaba plasmada en la parte superior de la pared...  
- Draco -respondió casi por inercia-, y tú?  
- Hermione -se limito a decir solo eso.  
Los dos estaban quietos, rigidos, no sabian qué más hacer, si no se conocían así mismos, qué se suponía que hicieran?  
- Porqué estás aquí? -preguntó él con voz ronca.  
Ella no contestó al momento, no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se dio por vencida con su caratula de fuerte e indiferente y optó por relajarse y decir la verdad.  
- No lo sé -dijo por lo bajo mientras su mirada se desviaba por primera vez de él hacia un lado.  
- Yo tampoco -se sinceró él- desperté anoche afuera, parece que estuvo lloviendo, pero el lugar parece deshabitado...  
Sin saber porqué ese último comentario hizo que Ella se relajara un poco, si no había nadie más, podría significar menos peligro... No?  
Y sin percatarse de ello, un lazo invisible, fuerte, se formó entre ellos. Uno confió en el otro.

* * *

Esperio que haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo, sé que es un poco corto, pero no puedo revelar mucha información desde un inicio. Sus críticas son bien recibidas, en verdad, espero sus comentarios. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. C:


	2. Chapter 2

¿Reconozco?

Bueno, hice lo que pude, aquí está la continuación. Quedo corto, tuve que quitarle algunas cosas. Espero que les agrade, la verdad no me convenció mucho. Es simple y no avanza casi nada la historia, pero bueno, aquí está el primer capi luego de la introducción, iba a quitar los PoV y dejar un narrador omnisciente pero, no sé, en algún momento los eliminaré... Pero no aún. :B Ahora, los dejo con el capi. C:

PoV

Él.  
- Bueno- cortando el silencio y en un tono que aparentaba, ¿confianza? Me dirigí hacia ella-, ¿qué te parece si sales de ahí y averiguamos lo que sucede? -solté como si hablará de algo común y sin importancia. Quería ahorrar el estrés de una chica histérica si no me comportaba tranquilo y despreocupado. Ella se quedó inmóvil y pensativa por un instante... "sigue a la defensiva" formulé dentro de mí, así que decidí continuar- No te haré daño, lo prometo... Estamos en la misma situación, Hermei...  
- Hermione -me corrigió ella al instante-. Es Hermione -Reafirmó mientras abría la puerta del baño y se mostraba ante mí.  
Retrocedí un poco, no por miedo, sino para reparar mejor en las facciones de ella. Después de todo y, a pesar de no recordar quién era, no dejaba de ser un chico y ella una chica. La observé en su caminar hacia fuera del baño.  
"Es algo simple para mi gusto" pensé mientras veía que carecía de gracia alguna al caminar. Tenía una mala postura y nada que sobresaltara... "ordinaria" fue mi palabra para describirla.

PoV Ella.  
Me sentía vulnerable, pero guiada por la intriga y el extraño lazo de confianza que ahora reinaba gran parte de mis pensamientos, trate de no mostrarlo y aparentar seguridad en mí.  
- ¿Qué? -le pregunté en tono retador y fuerte. Parecía que él se había quedado en un trance, observándome, y eso me incomodó.  
-Eh, nada... Es sólo que me pareces en extremo familiar -mintió, o eso pretendía, o eso creí yo- ¿No nos hemos visto antes?  
Fruncí el ceño, pero no podía concentrarme en nada. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado estaba jugando trucos bastante pesados con mi memoria.  
-No... No recuerdo. Ése es el problema -realmente comenzaba a fastidiarme de dar círculos a lo mismo...

PoV Autor.  
Un silencio pesado reinaba el lugar. Habían decidido no salir de la habitación por algún rato. El rubio cortó el silencio nuevamente al decidirse y comenzar a hablar:  
- No pretenderás que nos quedemos aquí, ¿verdad? -preguntó confuso.  
Después de su encuentro al salir la castaña del baño, hablaron, se sinceraron y a pesar de que se habían percatado que estaban en situaciones similares: ambos, según habían charlado, tenían un tipo de amnesia... Tenían su memoria a largo plazo, pero la memoria a corto plazo se había esfumado de su cabeza sin razón aparente.  
- Claro que no, aun recuerdo que debemos alimentarnos para sobrevivir... -contestó ella con tono cansado, trataba de pensar y él sólo la distraía con palabras y expresiones tontas.  
Ese hombre, que en un inicio le había provocado una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad, ahora, luego de 3 horas con él se había dado cuenta que, quizá no era su enemigo, pero si un fastidio.  
No hacía nada de provecho, según palabras de ella, solo se limitaba a querer mandar sin tener idea de nada, claro, ella tampoco sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero al menos lo aceptaba y no aparentaba ser "superior" a él, por lo mismo había decidido permanecer ahí hasta estar segura de a donde darían su primer paso.  
- Pues disculpa, pero no veo que hagas nada -replicó él, ella simplemente lo ignoró y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama. El chico se levanto al instante con rostro molesto, se dirigió hacia el ropero y tomo su capa que ya estaba seca.  
- ¿a dónde vas? -cuestionó ella sin levantarse.  
- a ver que mas hay, no sé tú, pero yo tengo sed y hambre, y no pienso seguir escondido... -contestó y se colocó la capa. Sintió un pinchazo en un costado e intrigado metió su mano derecha dentro de sus ropas para verificar qué le había causado eso. Se encontró con un bolsillo interior, cosa que le extrañó, y dentro de él había... ¿Una vara? La miro confundido por unos minutos. La observaba perfecta, sin astillas, sin bordes, lisa, negra, perfecta.  
Ella se extrañó al no escuchar más los quejidos de su "acompañante de cuarto" y al parecer también de su "destino", y se incorporo sobre sus codos. Lo observo ver un palo similar al que había encontrado la noche anterior. Sorprendida se levantó y se paró junto a él.  
- ¿sabes lo que es? -cuestionó sin retirar los ojos de la vara, pero él no pudo escucharla, su mente estaba en un completo caos, miles de imágenes aparentemente sin sentido comenzaban a bombardearlo, comenzó a sentir un dolor indescriptible en la cabeza y sin caer en cuenta se desplomó a los pies de la chica.

PoV Ella.  
No sabía qué hacer, sin previo aviso él estaba tirado a mis pies, lo primero que atine a hacer fue tratar de levantarlo y colocarlo en la cama.  
Estaba pesado, a pesar de estar tan delgado, yo tenía muy poca fuerza. Como pude lo subí, lo acomode y recogí la vara. La uní con la mía y las coloque sobre el buro de la derecha.  
Me acerque a él para cerciorarme que respirara al menos. Lo hacía. Y ahora era yo la embobada, en el tiempo que había compartido con el no me había percatado de su apariencia ni su físico, estaba tan concentrada en pensar y tratar de atar cabos que nunca le di importancia, pero ahora, ahora estaba tendido ante mí, bueno sobre la cama y yo a un costado, mirándolo, observándolo.  
Tenía un perfil alargado, unos labios delgados, pálidos como el resto de su piel. Sus manos eran alargadas y exquisitas. Su cabello platinado, "lindo color" pensé y me reproche por ello, lacio aparentaba haber sido peinado recientemente, aunque pensándolo bien, era imposible, no se habían separad y no lo había visto hacerlo, "debe ser una poción o algún encantamiento" se formuló dentro de mi cabeza esa conclusión...  
"Un momento" abrí los ojos como platos y despegue mi vista de él para fijarla en la pared que tenía en frente de mi, como si ella me pudiera dar las respuestas que buscaba, "¿poción?"."¿Encantamiento?" de donde rayos había sacado eso...  
Me levante y camine al rededor de la cama sumiéndome por completo dentro de mi mente e ignorando inconscientemente la presencia de un rubio desmayado dentro de la misma habitación que ocupaba.

PoV Él.  
Abrí los ojos, por un momento me sentí mareado, los cerré de nuevo fuertemente tratando de opacar mi dolor de cabeza. Escuche unos pasos dentro del cuarto.  
- ya para, mi cabeza reventara -le dije a la mujer que sabía que estaba conmigo desde hacía minutos, segundo, horas -no sabía si había durado mucho inconscient- atrás.  
No recibí respuesta. No me alarme, seguro estaba "pensando" y ya la había "interrumpido" de nuevo. Continúe con mis ojos cerrados, pero me desespere de solo escuchar esos pasos enérgicos que se movían de un lado a otro. Sentí una mirada fija en mí y mis bellos del cuerpo se erizaron al momento que sentí un escalofrío. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, ya era de día y, a pesar de estar un piso bajo tierra, inexplicablemente había una abundante y poderosa luz que dañaba mis pupilas.  
Entre abrí mis ojos levemente, despacio. Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos al percatarme de la presencia que había ante mí. No era la chica Hermooni o como fuera, sino un hombre alto, de complexión robusta, parecía tener solo una ceja, quijada marcada, ojos negros, los cuales carecían de brillo alguno, y éstos estaban fijos en mi. Yo estaba paralizado. No me quería mover, un temor me abarcó rápidamente mi cuerpo por completo y reaccione: ¿dónde estaba la chica? ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Quién era él? ¿Le habría hecho daño a ella?  
Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sentí una opresión en mi pecho al imaginar a la chica lastimada o maltratada, "¿cómo pude desmayarme?" me auto reproché, "eres un imbécil, seas quién seas, lo eres" me dije a mi mismo con coraje, pero no servía de mucho...

PoV Autor.  
Necesitaba pensar que hacer y rápido, no se iba a quedar como carnada fresca para ese "intento de hombre" como lo había catalogado. Debía hacer un movimiento rápido. Giro los ojos levemente a su costado y vio la vara que minutos, horas, segundos atrás había encontrado en su capa, una imagen llego a su mente, primero fue borrosa, pero se fue haciendo cada vez más nítida... Esa cosa tenia poder, "oh, sí" dijo y sonrió para si en sus adentros. Eso iba a hacer.

Sé que hay horrores ortográficos, pero lo escribí en el cel y le faltan signos -.-

Prometo editarlo luego, ya casi salgo de vacaciones :D y actualizaré más rápido y mejorsss. :B

Gracias por leer.


End file.
